We Are A Legend
by Ricky Ryouta
Summary: Sasuke, Sakura, & Sarada dihadapkan pada salah satu permasalahan serius yang mencakup kehidupan diseluruh dunia. Banyak orang beranggapan kalau masalah ini hanya permasalahan biasa yang bisa diselesaikan dengan cepat. Tapi, mereka salah. Semua sudah terlambat dan hal ini terjadi.


**Summary : Sasuke, Sakura, & Sarada dihadapkan pada salah satu permasalahan serius yang mencakup kehidupan diseluruh dunia. Banyak orang beranggapan kalau masalah ini hanya permasalahan biasa yang bisa diselesaikan dengan cepat. Tapi, mereka salah. Semua sudah terlambat dan hal ini terjadi.**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masahi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : Sasu x Saku**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Sci-fi, Romance, Angst, Family, Horror.**

 **Warning : Typo dimana-mana, Bahasa kurang nyambung, dll**

 ** _Terinspirasi dari Film "I'Am A Legend" By Will Smith_**

 **We Are A Legend**

 **Chapter 1**

.

.

 **-R.A.C-**

-Rumah Sakit Tokyo-

"UWAAA... SAKIT... SEKALIII..." Teriak wanita berambut pink yang saat ini tengah menjalani proses Kehamilan.

"Tenanglah... Kau pasti bisa, Sakura." Kata lelaki disebelah wanita itu yang terus menggenggam tangannya.

"AKU... TIDAK... KUAT... SASUKEE..." Teriaknya tambah lantang. Peluh membasahi tubuh wanita itu.

"Ayo, Nyonya Uchiha kepalanya sudah keliatan tinggal sedikit lagi." Kali ini suster yang membantu persalinan ikut memberi semangat kepada wanita yang bernama Sakura itu,

"HIAAHH..."

"OEK... OEK... OEK..." Akhirnya sang bayi berhasil keluar dari rahim sang Ibu.

"Selamat Nyonya! Akhirnya anda berhasil menjadi seorang Ibu." Ujar Suster itu sambil membersihkan tubuh bayi setelah proses kelahiran.

"Hah... Hah... Hah... Perlihatkan padaku!" Kata Wanita itu walaupun suaranya terengah-engah karena kelelahan.

Demikian suster tersebut segera menyerahkan bayinya kepada sang Ibu sambil tersenyum. "Semoga nanti anak anda memiliki wajah cantik seperti anda."

Wanita itu menerima bayinya dan menangis terharu. "Anak Mama cantik sekali."

Mendengar kata-kata dari Istrinya tak turut membuat Lelaki bernama Sasuke ini tersenyum tipis, "Kau benar, Sakura. Dia pasti cantik ketika dewasa nanti."

Wanita bernama Sakura itu menoleh kepada Suaminya sambil menganggukkan kepalanya senang. "Ya, kau sudah memikirkan namanya Sasuke- _kun_?"

Ia menganggukkan kepalanya pelan sambil tersenyum tipis, "Sarada Uchiha."

"Mulai hari ini namamu adalah Sarada Uchiha."

Sang Istri hanya tertawa pelan ia tahu kalau suaminya ini sangat kaku sekali. "Nah, Sarada selamat datang didunia ini. Papa dan Mama akan selalu menyayangimu selalu." Katanya sambil memeluk putri-nya itu.

 **-R.A.C-**

-Masih di RS Tokyo-

 _Tritt... Trit... Trit_

Mendengar suara ponselnya berbunyi membuat Sasuke pamit kepada Sakura untuk keluar menjawab panggilan teleponnya. Sakura tentu saja menyetujuinya, toh masa persalinan sudah selesai dan sekarang ia hanya butuh istirahat cukup.

"Halo, ada apa?" Sasuke mengangkat telponya.

" _Maaf... Mengganggu Sasuke-san ada kabar buruk untukmu dan keluargamu_." Entah siapa yang menelepon Sasuke tapi bisa dipastikan bahwa ia adalah Asisten Sasuke di Laboratorium tempatnya bekerja.

"Kabar Buruk? Kenapa sangkut pautnya dengan keluargaku?" Tanya Sasuke cukup penasaran.

"Karena Virus R.A.C telah menyebar disetengah wilayah Tokyo," Jawab Asistenya itu.

 _DEG!_

Sasuke langsung berwajah pucat mendengarnya. Tentu ia tahu maksudnya.

" _Kami tak tau penyebab virusnya bisa menyebar sejauh itu. Pemerintah akhirnya terpaksa memutus Kota Tokyo dari dunia luar agar mencegah penyebaran virus tidak meluas ke segala wilayah. Kami sudah mendapat informasi ini 30 Menit yg lalu dan pemerintah menyuruh kami mengevakuasi diri dengan kapal Angkatan Laut di Pelabuhan Tokyo._ " Jelasnya panjang lebar.

Sasuke mendecih keras, "Cih, DASAR BODOH! Kenapa tidak memberi tahuku dari tadi?!" Tanpa sadar Sasuke memaki bawahannya.

" _Maaf... Sasuke-san saat itu kau menemani Istri anda dirumah sakit jadi kami tak sempat memberi tahu. Sekali lagi aku mohon maaf._ "

Sasuke menghela nafas kasar, "Sudahlah, berapa menit lagi sampai pemerintah menyegel Kota ini?"

" _Masih ada waktu 30 Menit lagi, Sasuke-san! Sebaiknya anda dan Istri anda cepat berkumpul di Pelabuhan Tokyo. Tidak begitu jauh dari rumah sakit tempat Istri anda bersalin, lebih baik cepat kesana dan keluar dari Kota Tokyo ini!_ "

"Baiklah... Terima Kasih atas informasinya, Sai."

"Sama-sama semoga anda selamat dari kejadian ini, Sasuke-san!"

"Hn. Sampai Jumpa." Kata Sasuke sambil memutus teleponnya.

Dengan cepat Sasuke melangkah menuju ruangan tempat Istrinya bersalin tadi. Ia membuka pintu ruangan kasar sehingga membuat Sakura cukup kaget.

"Sasuke-kun ada ap-"

"Sakura ada kabar buruk. Kita harus cepat keluar dari kota ini!" Perintah Sasuke cepat.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Sakura heran kenapa Suaminya ini terlihat berburu-buru.

"Kujelaskan nanti di Mobil. Sekarang cepat bereskan perlengkapanmu dan segera menuju ke Mobil." Jawab Sasuke masih membuat Sakura bingung. Dengan cepat Sasuke menekan tombol 'Nurse Call' agar salah seorang perawat datang ke sini.

"I-Iya... Ada apa?" Perawat itu terlihat capai karena mungkin berlarian menuju kemari.

"Cepat kau ambil Sarada dari ruang bayi dan bantu Istriku mendorongnya menuju Mobil kami!" Kemudian Sasuke menggendong Sakura dan mendudukkannya dikursi roda yang telah disediakan.

"B-Baik.. Tuan!" Dengan segera perawat itu mengambil Sarada dan mendorong kursi roda Sakura menuju mobil mereka.

"Sasuke-kun..." Panggil Sakura kepada suaminya.

"Pergilah dulu, Sakura biar aku yang membawa semua barangmu."

Sakura mengangguk pelan lalu membawa Sarada dalam gendongannya dan menyuruh perawat tadi mengantar dirinya menuju mobilnya.

Terlihat Sasuke memasukkan semua perlengkapan Sakura kedalam tas besar yang memang dibawa untuk pakaian ganti. "Maaf... Membuatmu bingung dihari bahagiamu, Sakura." Kata Sasuke lirih.

 **-R.A.C-**

-Mobil-

Segera setelah Sasuke menyelesaikan semuanya termasuk menidurkan tubuh Sakura dikursi tengah karena Wanita yang baru selesai bersalin tidak diperbolehkan duduk sembarangan karena bisa membuka jahitan di alat kelaminnya dan menyebabkan pendarahan.

"Sasuke- _kun_ ada apa sebenarnya?" Tanya Sakura dari belakang.

Sasuke melirik Sakura dikursi tengah yang sedang memeluk Sarada dengan erat digendongannya. "Virus **R.A.C** telah menyebar, Sakura. Sekarang pemerintah berniat menyegel Kota ini dari dunia luar demi mencegah perluasannya."

Mendengar jawaban Sasuke membuat Sakura bewajah pucat pula. Pasalnya ia dan Sasuke bekerja ditempat yang sama dengan profesi yang sama pula, yaitu Ilmuwan. "Apa sudah separah itu?" Tanya Sakura lagi.

"Setengah wilayah Tokyo sudah terkena dampaknya Dan akan terus menyebar keseluruh penjuru kota selama kita belum menemukan obatnya."

"Apa masih belum ada perkembangan selama 2 minggu ini tentang obatnya?" Sakura kembali bertanya. Karena selama 2 minggu dia memutuskan untuk ambil cuti untuk berjaga-jaga ketika dia akan melahirkan.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak ada sama sekali."

Jawaban Sasuke membuat Sakura semakin ketakukan. Bagaimana kalau ia terkena virus itu? Bagaimana pula jika keluarganya tertular virus itu ia tidak bisa membayangkan itu terjadi.

Melihat gelagat Sakura yang aneh dari balik spion, Sasuke segera mengatakan sesuatu kepada Sakura. "Tidak akan kubiarkan kalian tertular! Aku pasti menemukan obatnya dan kuakhiri mimpi buruk ini!"

Dan tak terasa sekitar 20 menit mereka bertiga sudah sampai di Pelabuhan Tokyo. Terlihat banyak sekali orang yang berdesakan ingin segera masuk mengevakuasi diri mereka masing-masing.

"Sakura, banyak sekali orang disini. Aku ragu kita bertiga bisa masuk kapal dengan aman!" Kata Sasuke memperhatikan keramaian.

"Jangan menyerah, Sasuke-kun! Kita pasti bisa asalkan -"

 _BUAGG!_

Salah seorang orang yang sudah terinveksi virus membenturkan kepalanya ke jendela mobil disebelah Sasuke. Sontak membuat Sakura menjerit ketakutan dan dengan cepat Sasuke membanting kemudinya kearah lain. Setelahnya ia tancap gas segera dari sana karena takut ada yang menyerang mereka lagi.

"Perubahan Rencana, Sakura!"

Sakura tak menjawab ia masih terlihat shock akibat peristiwa tadi. Sasuke segera melanjutkan kembali kalimatnya. "Kita pulang ke rumah dan menutup rapat-rapat semua jendela dan pintu agar tak ada yang masuk. Lalu jangan pernah keluar rumah pada malam hari dan berjalan didalam tempat yang gelap."

 _Cit... Cit..._

Setelah sampai Sasuke segera membawa Sakura masuk ke dalam rumah mereka yang terbilang tidak terlalu luas namun mempunyai ruang atas dan ruang bawah tanah. Lalu dengan sigap pula Sasuke segera menutup jendela-jendela menggunakan besi yang tebal. Cukup sulit jika dibuka dari luar, lalu ia memasang gembok besi yang dipasang di pintu rumahnya. Yah dengan ini tidak akan yang bisa membukanya.

Sasuke kemudian mendudukkan Sakura di kasur kamar mereka. Dengan sekejap ia langsung memeluk Sakura yang masih shock berat. "Dengar, Sakura takkan kubiarkan siapapun menyakitimu dan Sarada! Itulah janjiku! Sudah ya jangan menangis lagi."

Sakura menitikan air matinya dalam pelukan Sasuke, " _Hiks.. Hiks.. Hiks.._ Aku takut Sasuke..."

"Sudah..." Sasuke memeluk Sakura semakin erat

"Ada aku disini..."

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **NOTE : Ini fic baru saya setelah sekian lama tidak menulis fanfic jadi bisa dibilang ini awal Comeback saya. Oh, ya bagi yang bingung penjelasan tentang rumah Sasuke & Sakura liat aja film "I Am A Legend" ya hampir persis seperti rumah pameran utama Dr. Robert yg diperankan Will Smith.**

 **Keseluruhan cerita awal ini memang hampir sama dengan film aslinya tapi nanti chap berikut-berikutnya tentu akan berbeda. Mengenai Virus R.A.C nanti akan dijelaskan di chap kedua. Emang chap ini pendek karena cuman pengantarnya aja.**

 **Salam Hangat, Ricky Ryouta.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Please Review!**


End file.
